Accuse Cullen
by I'vE-gOtTa-CaTcH-mY-bReAtH
Summary: Edward Cullen would never do anyhtign like this as long as he exsisted. So whats gotten into him? Bella's now determined to figure out exactly what's going on...
1. Good Morning

I rolled over, feeling the cold arms firmly around me as I slept

I rolled over, feeling the cold arms firmly around me as I slept. I slightly opened one eye, peering up at the beautiful, pale white, flawless face.

"Good morning Bella," he said, smiling at me and running a finger gently down my cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually now that I think of it, I had the weirdest dream! We were all playing baseball in the clearing, but instead of there being baseballs they were marshmallows. And when you went to hit them they would get stuck to the bat and Alice would just run over and eat them all!" I explained.

His booming laugh filled the room. "Bella, you never cease to make me smile. Have you ever thought of becoming a comedian?"

"No, you're the only one who I can make laugh, Emmett. And even then you only laugh at what I do, not at my jokes." Emmett chuckled again and let go of me so I could get up.

I walked to the bathroom and turned to say," I'll be right out. Wait for me downstairs. I love you, Emmett."

He smiled, showing all of his perfect, pearl white teeth. "I love you to, Bella," he said and I closed the bathroom door.


	2. Unlikely Headline

I was sitting at the kitchen table, day dreaming, while poking aimlessly at my cereal.

"Come on, Bella," said Emmett. "Eat up. We have that big English exam today and you'll need your energy for concentration."

"I have a question," I said, looking up at his perfect face. "Are all vampires super smart and don't have to study for anything, or is it just that you've been around for so long that you already know everything there is to know?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's both," he replied, looking like he was really thinking about my question, even though I said it with a hint of sarcasm. "When I was just ending the newborn phase my brain was still strong so I had no trouble undertanding my classes. And then after so many years of the same high school grade over and over, I did memorize almost everything there is to know. Does that answer your question?" he smiled.

"Yeah," I replied, pouting that I was the only one who had to study hard and long, while he and the rest of his family didn't have to think twice about school. "Don't you think we could spend even more time together if I were a vampire?" I asked. "I mean I wouldn't have to take so much time to study, I could go with you on hunting trips, and you wouldn't even have to be so gentle with me anymore." I pushed, even though we had this conversation before.

"Bella," he laughed. "I am not about to change you right before the end of school! Just wait and I am sure you won't be sorry." He got up from the table then and kissed my forehead. "Now finish your cereal." He whispered, and was out the door just as I heard Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said through a yawn. "You're up early."

"Yeah," I said, putting a spoonful of cheerios in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed then said, "I have a big English exam today and I wanted to do some last minute studying."

"Oh ok," he replied and sat down at the table with his daily newspaper while he waited for his coffee to brew.

"Uh, Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella?" he said not looking up from his paper.

I hesitated then asked, "Do you think maybe today I could go over Emmett's and hang out with him and his family or something? I haven't seen Alice in like forever. Just for a little while. I mean, I know its Leah Clearwater's birthday and all…"

Eyes still glued to the news he replied, "Yeah, that'd be ok…" he started to agree but then his voice trailed off and a look of pure rage flooded his face. "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SET FOOT IN THE CULLENS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!" he shouted. I jumped frightened, as I didn't expect this to happen.

"D-Dad, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Nostrils flaring, Charlie tossed the paper across the table to me. I looked down at the front cover, confused, and read the heading.

17 Year Old Boy Arrested for Suspected Drug Possession

Underneath the heading was a picture of the beautiful, breath taking, and flawless face of my boyfriends brother, Edward Cullen.


End file.
